


AB Negative

by bitrayx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Dark Percy, F/F, F/M, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mortal Calypso, Mortal Frank Zhang, Mortal Hazel Levesque, Mortal Jason Grace, Mortal Piper McLean, Mortal Will Solace, This is probably gonna suck, Vampire Annabeth Chase, Vampire Nico di Angelo, first fic, idk - Freeform, ive never written before, so uh no smut?, uhh idk what i'm doing, vampire percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitrayx/pseuds/bitrayx
Summary: Percy Jackson is pretty normal. Disheveled black hair, captivating sea-green eyes that turn red when hungry and-Oh wait. That's not exactly normal, is it? Let me redo that:Percy Jackson is a 527 year-old immortal vampire, with no interest in love. His life's motto is 'Snatch, Kill, Erase' (credits to TVD). That is, until he meets an overly-exhausted blonde with only the rarest of blood.☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎Jason Grace is 19, in his junior year of college, and ready to breakdown any second of the day. Of course, he can't because it would cost him too much time when he could be using that time to do something for productive.He isn't really aiming for a relationship. He tried one, with his (still) best friend, Piper McLean. They dated for about 8 months, when they both decided to break apart because it wasn't really working.But one thing we definitely didn't expect was to bump into a gorgeous green eyed stranger, and then wake up in an alley way, at night, with no memory of how he got there. Did he mention we was bleeding?☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎This is my first fan fic! Sorry if it's kinda crappy. This is kind of inspired by TVD.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson & Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson & Hazel Levesque
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

➪ Percy P.O.V

As I ran, I felt the blood pumping in my ears. It roared, drowning out the other sounds, aside from my friends laughing and yelling behind me.

I looked back and shot a grin over my shoulder, which was returned back with either a scowl or a smirk. 

Suddenly, Annabeth took off and ran straight past me, touching the bark of the maple wood tree seconds before I did.

She shot a victorious smirk as my hand grazed the bark. I scowled playfully back at her, and she shoved me softly as our friend joined us around the tree.

Slowly, the sun started coming back up.

Nico squinted at the sky. "We should get back", he said with a small frown. Annabeth bobbed her head up and down in agreement.

"We should, we don't have our sun rings on, and we don't want to burn."

It's not that we had a death wish, not putting on our rings so close to sunrise, it's the fact that the ring made us slower, weaker. Still stronger than the average human, but weaker than the average vampire.

Did I forget to mention that..? Gods, I really am forgetful aren't I?

I'm a 527 year-old immortal vampire, along with Nico, who's 295, and Annabeth, who's 456. 

Now, back to what I was saying (or thinking). Our sun rings did prevent us from burning in the sunlight, but it made us weaker. And us..well, we just wanted to see who was faster without the rings.

As the sun creeped its way up, the three of us raced back to the mansion, careful to avoid any rays of sunshine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse in Jason's life. (And a meeting between him and some green-eyed stranger???)

➪ Jason

I turned and glared at Leo, who was currently hanging off my bed, upside down, and telling me to basically quit school.

Leo groaned. "I'm not saying quit school, I'm saying take a damn break."

"Same thing."

Leo huffed.

The door to my dorm snapped open, and my best friend and ex-girlfriend Piper McLean walked in, carrying the only thing that gave me life: coffee.

I grinned and quickly grabbed the large coffee cup and took a sip, the familiar taste of black coffee overtaking my tastebuds.

Piper fake gagged. "I have no idea how you can drink plain, black coffee with nothing else", she said, making a face.

"Just because you have an abnormally large sweet tooth doesn't mean everyone else does, Piper", I shot back.

She scoffed, "I do not have an abnormally large sweet tooth." She said, drinking her caramel latte with extra whipped cream, just to prove my point furthermore.

"Mmhmm..."

☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎

My feet pounded against the cement floor of the school hallways as I ran, determined to make it to my next class on time. I had taken longer to get ready, my head still foggy from the one hour of sleep I had gotten last night. I had stayed up extra late, studying for a test I was almost late for.

I slid in front of the classroom door, combing a hand through my hair as different excuses besides the 'I woke up late' excuse swam through my head.

I sighed, and opened the classroom door.

Immediately, the teacher and students all snapped their heads in my direction, and I tilted my head down, a soft blush taking over my features.

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck, "Sorry I was late Professor...I left my bag at my friends dorm and had to get it."

I internally cringed. Out of all the excuses I could have used, why that one?!

My professor sighed and waved a hand to one of the empty seats in the back, and I silently walked towards it, my head still bowed in shame as I slide into the chair and pulled out a pencil and a price of paper, as everyone else had already done.

I sighed for what felt like the 50th time that day. 

It was only my 2nd class out of 5, but it already felt like a full day.

The professor handed out the tests, and I got to work, calculating numbers and words and other stuff I can't bother explaining.

☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎

I walked out of my dorm, dressed in a pair of black ripped jeans, and a plain baby blue hoodie. To top it all off, I had a black beanie sitting nicely in my hair, which was soft and fluffy, and covered both my eyes and my thin, black rimmed glasses that sat perched on my nose delicately.

It was currently 4pm in the afternoon and there was a slight breeze as I walked towards Hestia's Coffee Shop.

The barista, a tall blonde blue eyes dude with a name tag that read 'Will' looked at me quizzically as I ordered 3 large black coffees.

I shrugged, and he looked back down at the register, jotting down my order and muttering something about it not being healthy. I didn't really care, I had tests and homework to study for and there weren't enough hours in the day to get it all done.

The barista, 'Will', told me my total, and I paid and went to the pick-up area. I scrolled through my messages and emails as I waited for my order. My name was called, and I picked up my coffees, putting them in a coffee tray, and walked outside.

I was immediately hit with a soft breeze that played with my hair a bit.

I walked towards the direction of my college, having memorized it by now. The coffee tray was in one hand, and my phone was in the other.

I was reading through an email when I crashed into someone.

It wasn't much of a crash, for of a bump, but my coffees leaned both ways, one going out towards the stranger and spilling out on his shirt, and the other two leaning back into me and ruining my hoodie.

I scowled down at the now ruined hoodie, and attempted to swipe off the coffee, to no avail of course, when I remembered that I wasn't the only on in this situation.

I could feel the blood rushing through my veins as my heart started beating faster. I blushed and looked up from my hoodie as I apologized.

"I'm so sorry sir."

The guy looked up, and suddenly I was met with the most radiating green eyes I had ever seen.

☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎

The next thing I knew, I woke up in a dark alley way, my neck practically throbbing with pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter out! It's kinda crappy, but much longer than the first! Heres just a small glimpse in Jason's life, and the meeting between him and some 'green-eyed stranger', before waking up in an alley way. I can only guess who that is???


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percys Day (1/2)

➪ Percy, 3rd P.O.V (because it's easier than 1st pov)

Annabeth was the reason Percy got up in the morning.

"GET UP FUCKER!"

Yup. He got out of bed because of her.

Percy sighed as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He turned towards the alarm clock by his bed, which he didn't really need but Will insisted, and the time '12:36' blinked back at him. The thing was, vampires didn't really need much sleep. 3 to 4 hours a week was good enough, it was just that Percy was lazy, and bored, and sleeping helped both problems.

He got up, and after checking that his sunlight ring was on because he was paranoid, got dressed in his usual attire of black jeans and black hoodie because he was your stereotypical vampire that wore all black (shut up Nico it's all you wear too).

Descending down the stairs of his bigger-than-a-normal-house-but-still-smaller-than-a-mansion, Percy swiftly walked down the hallway as if he had some place he had to be, which he did, breakfast was important.

Will hummed in the kitchen, flipping an, unfortunately, not-blue pancake. Annabeth sat at one of the barstools that was placed around the kitchen island, watching something on her phone. Nico sat on of the barstools, too, except he was staring at Wills ass as the man himself swung his hips to the beat of some song playing through his headphones.

"Stop staring at Wills ass like a pervert Nico." Percy said, rather loudly.

Nico immediately ripped his gaze from Will to Percy, glaring at him in such a manner it could have killed Percy a second time, but the bright blush that was spread across his face made the glare seem harmless. 

Will, either fortunately or unfortunately, was saved from hearing any of this because of his headphones, but he did give Nico a questioning look as he turned around, a plate of pancakes balanced on his two hands.

He set the plate down, and Annabeth immediately grabbed two pancakes and started devouring them, as while took off his headphones.

"You ok babe? You're really red?" Will asked, frowning.

"I can't get sick babe." Nico pointed out.

Will raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"With your face that flushed, I would think differently." Will muttered, and it was only because of his enhanced hearing that Percy caught it.

Percy snorted quietly, before taking a seat and grabbing a plate and some pancakes as Nico did the same. 

They ate in silence, everyone doing their own thing, before cleaning up. Annabeth headed upstairs, as did Nico, and Will collected his books and headed out the door.

"I'm going to class!" He called over his shoulder, before gently slamming the door shut. Percy sighed again as he contemplated what to do next.

As a vampire that's lived for 527 years, you get to do and experience a lot of things, which makes a lot of things boring.

Percy sighed again, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

He checked the time, the numbers 1:17pm big and bright on his lock screen. He stared at his phone, the only thing getting him out of his daze was the 1:17 turning to 1:18.

He sighed again, feeling as if he had already sighed 100 times today. 

Percy looked at the door, and made a quick decision, before he walked towards.

☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎

Percy strolled down the streets, his eyes glazing over the numerous stores and shops that layered it. 

He hummed as he briefly searched for his wallet. He pulled out, and inspected what was inside. Seeing as he had plenty of money (some of it being his own, and the rest being money he stole from a person he killed), he decided that maybe a little shopping was okay. Plus, Paul's, his step-dads, birthday was soon.

☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎

He ended up spending a few hours there, before he decided that he wanted a coffee break, or possibly a quick snack.

It was 4:07pm when he arrived at the parking lot of Hestia's Coffee Shop, a cozy little place where he knew Will was, currently at the beginnings of his shift.

He was looking down at my phone, when someone bumped into him, and a hot as fuck coffee was poured onto him.

Percy quickly put my phone away before inspecting the damage. The hoodie was wet, but the you couldn't really see the coffee since it was black.

A soft, but rushed and strained, voice broke Percy out of my thoughts.

"I'm so sorry sir."

Jeez, he knew he was 527, but he still looked 19, so why was he called 'Sir'. He thought that's what people called their bosses, or old people when they didn't want to be rude.

He looked, and was met with possibly the bluest eyes he had ever seen. 

The guy stood slightly shorter than him (just pretend here that Jason's a bit shorter than Percy), and when he looked at his hoodie, which was just a plain baby blue hoodie, he clearly see the coffee stains.

His jeans, which were black, had small rips here and there, and he was wearing black converses. And when Percy looked at his face, he felt his breath hitch.

Percy didn't fall in love easily, he hadn't in 200 years, and he definitely didn't fall in love at first sight, but the guy was absolutely adorable, even if the bags under his eyes could rival Nicos.

He had soft blonde hair that was fanned out across his head, looking kinda like Wills typical hair style, except shorter. Black, thin-rimmed glasses sat on his nose, and behind them, electrifying blue eyes blinked back at him.

Apparently, he had been staring, as the guy slowly started to frown, which didn't seem like it suited him.

"Uh..are you alright dude?" The guy asked slowly, as if scared that he would scare off Percy.

Percy blinked and shook his head slightly. "Yes, yes, I'm fine, I guess. How about you..er..?" Percy trailed off.

The guy blinked. "Oh, it's Jason. And sorry for spilling coffee on you.."

Never mind the coffee, he now had a name to place on that beautiful face. Percy smirked.

"In Percy," He stuck out a hand. "But you can call me anytime, cutie."

Jason raised an eyebrow, looking slightly surprised, but a thin blush played on his cheeks, which Percy counted as a win.

"Uh ok _anytime_." Jason said, a teasing lit to his voice as he picked up the coffee cups and tray that lay on the ground.

Percy awkwardly put his hand down after Jason didn't shake it.

"Anyways.." Jason started, rubbing the back of his neck shyly, which Percy found endearing. "Sorry again for spilling coffee on you, can I pay you back?"

"Well you can go on a date with me?" Percy asked smugly, no hesitation in his voice.

Jason blushed before ducking his in an oddly cute manor. "Well you're shameless.." he muttered, before sighing.

He walked over to the trash can at the opening of the lot, before dropping the ruined coffees and tray into it. His hand caught at the opening of it, and his finger scraped.

Jason winced and recoiled. He inspected his hand, which now had a thin, red line across it that was currently bleeding.

Since Jason was busy inspecting his hand, he didn't notice the way Percy started hungrily at the blood that was dripping down.

_AB Negative, the rarest type._

Percy **_had_** to have a bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here with another chapter! Sorry it took so long to get out! It's longer than the last two! And sorry that it kind of sucky, and sorry for the kind of cliff-hanger heh..

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter! Sorry it's sucky, and short, but let's hope it gets better! I update when I can!


End file.
